An Elric at Ouran
by the-fan-girl-1234
Summary: Basically Ed has to go to live with Tamaki while undercover to find a rogue alchemist. This is an old story I forgot to post so updates might be random! (Rated T because I rate everything T, probably more of a K )
1. Chapter 1

I was going through my computer and found this. It's been forever and a half since I uploaded anything onto this (SUPER SORRY ABOUT THAT), and since school's almost over I might have time again soon for some new chapters and most likely new stories- for now, here is one that found that was written at the same time everything else on this account was, which is July 2013. Keep an eye out for new stories and chapters to come soon- maybe even some new subjects(!) since I've read and watched a ton of new stuff this year! For now, I'll probably upload all 3 chapters I found now because its been so long.

My attempt at a cross over between Ouran High School Host Club and Fullmetal Alchemist.

Discalmer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Fullmetal Alchemist! J

Notes:

the Furor is not an evil homunculi

the FMA characters are from Germany

any FMA references will be from the 2003 anime

Ed's POV- I entered the Furor's office to see none other than Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye waiting for me. The furor quickly explained why we were there.

"After the Isvalan war, the Afterlife alchemist went rogue." Roy looked like he had known the man during the war and slowly shook his head. The Furor continued, "Until now we've had no leads on where he went. New reports suggest that he may be in a rich part of Japan located near Ouran Academy."

Al piped in "Isn't that where cousin Tamaki lives, brother?" I nodded to him. We did have a distant relative in Japan, but after mother died we had no interest in moving out of Germany to live with them.

"Yeah, and uncle is the chairman at Ouran. He's not too fond of us after we rejected his invite to live with them in Japan, though. Hurt his huge ego."

"Excellent! We won't have to worry about your cover story! You, Hawkeye and Mustang are going to Japan to hunt down our rouge alchemist. You will pose as Tamaki's visiting cousin while at the school." And then he turned and left. I knew I couldn't get out of an assignment directly from the Furor, but that didn't mean I was okay with this.

"What about Alphonse!?" I was not leaving my brother behind.

Alchemy and Automail are all unknown in Japan. We think that it will add to your popularity and help you gain Intel, but a full set of talking armor may be a bit much for the Japanese. Al will have to sit this one out." Roy seemed like he was about as happy as I was to be on this case.

Al seemed supportive, though. "It's alright, brother. I'll go back to Risenbool with Pinako and Winry while you're gone.

"Fine! But this better be over quick. And Roy, you're doing all the paperwork!" and then the tree boarded the long train ride to Japan.


	2. Chapter 2

AN-Again, this is an old story I found, not a new one. New stories written this year coming soon.

I was already getting fidgety after only fifteen minutes on the train. Riza sat reading a book and Roy skimmed a newspaper. I had brought a new alchemy book, but already knew almost all of its contents. So I sat transmuting a blade in and out of my automail arm. It was getting old fast.

"Fullmetal, stop that! If this train hits a bump you're going to kill us all with that thing! Just sit still! You've been on longer train rides that this." Said a frustrated Roy.

"Yeah, but me and Al always talk on them!" I retorted.

Riza offered to talk, but me and al usually talked (complained) about Roy. It didn't seem like she was one to enjoy that topic.

Roy Pov- Fullmetal was really getting on my nerves with all his fidgeting. The kid couldn't sit still for five seconds. After three long hours of stupidity from him, he finally gave up and went to sleep. After he was out, we hit some old tracks and his head began to fall of the seat. Riza put his head in her lap and secured him onto the bench so he could sleep safely.

"Maybe you can pass for his mother, after all." I remarked.

She responded. "He looks a lot more peaceful like this. He's been through so much in his life already, I think it will be good for him to be around people his own age for once. Maybe hell actually make friends." She sounded hopeful.

"Fullmetal? I doubt it. I think his main concern is getting back home to his brother." Eventually we all fell asleep, and when we woke we were in Japan.


	3. Chapter 3

AN- This is all of this story I have for now, maybe more soon? idk if I want to continue writing this or if I want to start new stories. Review if you want me to keep going with this or if you think I should start a new one or work on another one on this account. Can't wait to hear what you think!

Ed pov- I woke up from Riza gently shaking my shoulder, followed by Roy saying I better be up by the time he snaps his fingers. A car came and took us to our new house. If you could call it that. It was practically a hotel, maids and everything. Uncle had spared no expense on us, insisting that for anyone in his family to attend Ouran with anything less than the best of everything would be unforgivable. So when I walked in, a maid took my bag and a chef made the dinner. I don't think he realized how much I eat, so he had to make more after I was done. He offered a bunch of fancy sounding stuff I've never heard of, but I just went for mac and cheese. What can I say, I've been relying on Al for cooking the past few years. It hasn't exactly been fancy. I go to bed early, as I have to attend Ouran tomorrow.

I wake up at practically the crack of dawn. Riza insists that 8:30 is not dawn, but still. While I'm practically a prodigy, the youngest state alchemist ever, and fluent in 7 languages, I've never really attended a real school. If I don't know something I could just blame it on the language barrier. After all I haven't quite mastered Japanese. Not yet at least.


End file.
